Kiedy jesteś sam
by colirya
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: "- Zabiłbym go, gdybym mógł. – Jego głos przypominał warknięcie, oczy pociemniały od furii. Gordon zadrżał, ten widok przypomniał mu coś, co należało tylko i wyłącznie do opustoszałych dachów, w ciemne zachmurzone noce." Miniaturka, część trzecia z serii "Dachy".


Szczerze mówiąc miałam jeszcze poczekać z tym tłumaczeniem, ale… nowy Batman jest – przynajmniej dla mnie – tak koszmarny, że musiałam się czymś pocieszyć ;).

Zaczynam naprawdę nienawidzić tłumaczenia piosenek.

* * *

**Tytuł oryginalny:** When You're Standing on Your Own (/s/4809785/1/When_Youre_Standing_on_Your_Own)

**Autor:** Stoneage Woman (/u/497740/Stoneage_Woman)

**Tłumacz:** colirya

* * *

_Hej, krwawimy na nic,_

_Ciężko ci oddychać, kiedy jesteś sam;_

_Zabijemy się by znaleźć wolność,_

_Zabijesz się, by znaleźć cokolwiek._

– **Augustana**, „Hey now"

* * *

„**Kiedy jesteś sam"**

Jego twarz była biała, a pustka widoczna w jego oczach zmroziła Gordona. Zawsze myślał o Brusie Waynie jako o bogatym playboyu, który w całym swoim życiu nie przepracował ani jednego dnia, w niczym nie przypominającego swoich sławnych rodziców; ekstrawagancki, rozpuszczony młody człowiek, który nigdy nie dorósł, jak pisano o nim w gazetach.

Jednak teraz, gdy Gordon patrzył na niego, mógł myśleć jedynie o tej nocy sprzed kilku laty, kiedy, owijając płaszcz wokół brutalnie osieroconego ośmiolatka, mówił, że wszystko będzie „w porządku". Kiedy dzieciak spojrzał na niego, jego oczy były puste, co wypełniło Gordona poczuciem porażki i bezsilności. Kolejne życie zniszczone przez korupcję w Gotham, pomyślał wtedy ponuro. Policja wykonała dobrą robotę oczyszczając ulicę, choć... Siły policji były miejscem korupcji i przekupstw od lat, a Gotham było na dobrej drodze do piekła na długo przed tym, nim Gordon stał się oficerem policji.

Nawet wiedząc to wszystko cały czas odczuwał miażdżący ciężar niepowodzenia, gdy tylko spoglądał na bladą twarz Wayne'a, zdając sobie sprawę, że to dziecko właśnie straciło całe swoje dzieciństwo w sposób najgorszy z możliwych. A jemu, wraz z całą policją, nie udało się temu zapobiec. Wiedział, że to, co się wydarzyło, nie mogło być jego winą. Kiedy Wayne'owie zostali zamordowani był żółtodziobem, idealistą, pełnym entuzjazmu. Wstąpił do policji, by oczyścić ulice Gotham, by walczyć z przestępczością i uczynić świat lepszym miejscem, jak banalnie by to nie brzmiało. Twarz tamtego małego chłopca, i wszystko to, co reprezentowała, odarła go z jego idealizmu, uświadamiając, jak ciężkiego zadania się podjął, jak bardzo jego wykonanie było _niemożliwe_, i jak wiele był w stanie zrobić, by je zrealizować.

A teraz, jakby kpiąc sobie z niego i jego postanowienia, Bruce Wayne stracił _kolejną_ osobę z powodu Gotham (tak, jakby utrata Rachel Dawes zaledwie trzy miesiące temu nie była wystarczająca), kolejny dowód, że nic się nie zmieniło. Alfred Pennyworth został zastrzelony w czasie napadu na sklep spożywczy. Napadu, który skończył się kompletną katastrofą, gdy na miejscu jednocześnie pojawiła się policja i Batman. Policjanci, zakładając – jak zawsze – że to Batman jest winny, otworzyli ogień, który wywołał u prawdziwego przestępcy panikę. Batman zdołał go rozbroić, ratując prawie wszystkich innych, ale wtedy było już za późno dla Pennywortha. Oczywiście prasa uczepiła się tego incydentu, sugerując, że Batman zwariował, że stara się odzyskać swoje dobre imię poprzez planowanie zbrodni, a później próbę powstrzymania ich.

Gordon westchnął, wpatrując się w Wayne'a, i krzywiąc ponownie. Co on, do cholery, tutaj robił? Nawet nie znał Alfreda Pennywortha, tak naprawdę nie znał też Bruce'a Wayne'a – dlaczego więc przyszedł na pogrzeb? Wayne prawdopodobnie myślał, że Gordon zwariował. Może nawet czuł się urażony przez jego obecność. Mógł też uważać go za odpowiedzialnego, w końcu Jim był komisarzem. Byłoby jednak gorzej, gdyby zdecydował się wyjść bez słowa, nie składając nawet drugiemu mężczyźnie kondolencji, nawet jeżeli miał olbrzymią ochotę, by to zrobić.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wahał się, czekając niemal do samego końca pogrzebu, odkładając spotkanie z Waynem do ostatniej, możliwej sekundy. Prawie wszyscy już zniknęli, gdy on wreszcie zdecydował się ruszyć w kierunku Wayne'a. Paru przyjaciół Bruce'a składało mu swoje kondolencje, co sprawiło, że Bruce usłyszał co nieco z ich rozmowy.

- … naprawdę mi przykro, Bruce…

- … przyjmij moje kondolencje…

- … powinieneś zorganizować przyjęcie, by uhonorować jego śmierć…

Gordon skrzywił się, słysząc ostatnią część i zauważył, że Wayne również zacisnął szczęki. _Czy tych ludzi naprawdę nic innego nie obchodzi?_, zastanawiał się zdenerwowany.

- To świetny pomysł, Harrision – odpowiedział Wayne, brzmiąc, jakby rzeczywiście rozważał ten pomysł. Gordon jednak, dzięki spędzaniu czasu z Batmanem, stał się dość dobry w czytaniu mowy ciała i potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy ktoś udawał.

- Wyznaczymy datę najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe. – Uścisnął rękę każdemu z nich, a później patrzył, jak odchodzą.

Gordon dał mu kilka sekund, nim odchrząknął. Wayne odwrócił się, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- G… Komisarzu – odezwał się. – Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię.

- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – odparł Gordon

– Przyszedłem… Chciałem ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi przykro z powodu… - wskazał ręką w kierunku nagrobka, odczuwając nietypową nerwowość. – Wiem, że go nie znałem, i mam nadzieję, że nie obraziłem cię przez to… Ale czułem, że muszę tu przyjść.

- Nie obraziłeś mnie – odpowiedział Wayne. – Dlaczego miałbyś?

- Cóż, zrozumiałbym, gdybyś uznał mnie odpowiedzialnym za to niepowodzenie – powiedział spokojnie Gordon. – Ja uważam siebie za winnego.

- Nie powinieneś – odrzekł szorstkim głosem Wayne. – Jest tylko jedna osoba, którą należałoby za to winić, komisarzu, i nie jest nią pan.

Batman. Oczywiście.

- Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by go złapać. – W głosie Gordona słychać było lekkie wahanie. – To tylko kwestia czasu.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni opowiedział już wiele kłamstw na temat Batmana, nienawidził tych momentów, gdy musiał to robić, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się z tym tak źle.

Batman nie zasługiwał na wstręt widoczny teraz na twarzy Bruce'a Wayne'a.

- Zabiłbym go, gdybym mógł. – Jego głos przypominał warknięcie, oczy pociemniały od furii. Gordon zadrżał, ten widok przypomniał mu coś, co należało tylko i wyłącznie do opustoszałych dachów, w ciemne zachmurzone noce.

- Nie będziesz go ścigać, prawda? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Człowiek taki jak Bruce, z takimi środkami, mógłby być w stanie znaleźć Batmana.

- Nie – odpowiedział Wayne. – Nie musisz się pan martwić, komisarzu. Nie będę go ścigać.

- Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu twojej straty – powtórzył Gordon.

- Wiem. – Twarz Wayne'a złagodniała - Dziękuję ci – powiedział szczerze. – Za każdym razem, gdy coś takiego się dzieje, ty zawsze… - urwał nagle, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi za dużo. - Po prostu… Doceniam twoją obecność tutaj – dokończył, odwracając się ponownie w stronę grobu.

Gordon patrzył na niego, jednocześnie zdziwiony i wzruszony, że drugi mężczyzna pamiętał.

- Uh… To nic takiego – odpowiedział nieco niezręcznie. Wahał się przez chwilę, czując, że powinien powiedzieć coś więcej, jednak nie mógł wymyślić nic, co dobrze by zabrzmiało. - Powinienem już iść.

Wayne nie odpowiedział, cały czas wpatrując się w grób. Wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał ból i coś gorszego, mroczniejszego. Gordon modlił się, by móc powiedzieć coś, co sprawiłoby, że te emocje znikną, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie. Odwrócił się więc i odszedł.

_Naprawię to_, pomyślał ostro, wyciągając telefon komórkowy. Nadszedł czas, by ustawić kolejne spotkanie z Batmanem, tym razem nie będzie się powstrzymywać. Upewni się, że już nikt nigdy nie będzie musiał przejść przez coś podobnego do tego, co przeszedł Bruce Wayne. Upewni się, że ludzie w wieku Afreda Pennywortha będą umierać na atak serca i udar mózgu, a nie w wyniku rozbojów czy cholernych napadów. Naprawi to, nawet gdyby miało mu to zająć resztę jego życia.

_Za wszelką cenę._


End file.
